Nin Ion
by Queen-of-Gondor
Summary: Aragorn learns that Elrond is not his father! Please read and review!!!


A/N: I hope you enjoy!  
Please REVIEW!!!  
  
Sindarin:  
Nin Ion = My son  
ada = daddy  
adar = father  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. Only Sinaron is mine.  
  
Nin ion  
  
The servant rolled his eyes. This young human was so clumsy sometimes. He really didn't know why his Lord cared so much for him. Now he had broken a vase.   
"Estel, can you not be more careful?"  
"I'm sorry." The seven year old boy said in a very tiny voice.  
But the servant, whose name was Sinaron, was furious. It was not only because of the child, in the morning he had had a quarrel with his wife and his own son made problems, too.  
"Sometimes I don't know why Lord Elrond keeps you. It's not only that you are clumsy but loving you will also bring him pain."  
"What do you mean? I'm his son!"  
A laugh escaped the servant's lips. "How could that be? You are not even an Elf. Didn't you realize that you are different? You are more clumsy than any other Elves in your age and did you never look at your ears? They are not pointed."  
Tears formed in Estel's dark eyes. "You lie!" But in his heart he knew that every word was true.   
He was different.  
When Sinaron saw that the child was crying he regreted his harsh words. It was not his fault that his wife had quarreled with him and it was not his fault that his son had been misbehaving.  
He knelt down next to Estel. "Listen, Estel. I'm very sorry. I really didn't mean it. Of course you are Elrond's son."  
The boy shook his dark head and more tears ran down his cheek. "No, you are right. He can't be my father." He sobbed.  
Before the servant could repeat the child ran out into the gardens.   
'What have I done?' Sinaron  
  
Glorfindel, Lord Herold of Elrond, was just training in the gardens as Estel came outside. He didn't even realize that the golden haired Elf was there as he ran towards the trees, tears were in his eyes.  
Silently Glorfindel dropped his sword and followed him, wondering what could have unsettled the child so much.  
  
Estel only wanted to be alone for a little time. He didn't see the Elf who was watching him.   
As he came to the trees in the garden he sat down in the soft grass and wept silently.   
He had always thought Elrond was his father, he had trusted him.  
And now he realized that he had always lied to him. They all had lied to him.   
His mother, Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir.  
Suddenly he heared a soft voice, coming from behind.  
"What troubles you so, Estel?"  
  
Of course it had been Glorfindel who had spoken.   
As the boy turned to him he could see his eyes, red from crying and full of sadness.  
But he said nothing.  
"What is it?" The Elf tried once more. "You know you can tell me everything."  
"Leave me!" He said in a harsh voice.  
Glorfindel was more than surprise. It was not like Estel to be rude.   
"Estel ..."  
"I want to be alone!" The boy said between sobs.  
The Elf decided that it was better to leave the child alone.  
  
Gilraen and Elrond sat together and talked as Glorfindel entered the room.   
"What's wrong with Estel?" He didn't see that the servant, who was cleaning the room, stiffened.  
"What should be wrong with him?" Gilraen asked, worry in her voice.  
"I do not know. He was crying in the garden and when I asked him he told me to go away."  
Elrond stood up. "I'll talk to him. Or do you want to go?" He asked Gilraen.  
The woman shook her head. "No, it's alright. Sometimes I think it's easier for him to talk to you about the things that trouble him."  
Elrond nodded and headed for the garden.  
  
When the Elven lord was gone Sinaron came to Gilraen. "My Lady, I think I know what's wrong with your son."  
"What is it?"  
"He broke a vase today and I scolded him."  
Glorfindel frowned. "Was it so bad? Usually he doesn't take it so hard."  
"I had had a bad day and I was very mad at him. I told him that Lord Elrond isn't his father ..."  
Gilraen stood up and looked at him in shock. "You did what?" The woman knew how much the Lord of Rivendell meant to her son.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to..."  
"We can't make it undone now." Glorfindel said and sighed. "Just hope that Elrond can fix that."  
  
The Elven Lord slowly walked towards the trees. He could already hear the child's sobs.  
When he approached him Estel turned to look at him and his sobs grew even harder.  
Elrond sat down next to him an took him in his arms. When his foster son tried to break free he frowned. "Estel, what happened?"  
"Leave me alone!"  
"Estel, please tell me what troubles you so, my son."  
"Stop lying to me! You are not my father!"  
Elrond felt his heart break. He had known that this day would come but he had also been afraid of it. The Lord of Rivendell loved Estel so much, sometimes he had tried to forget himself that the boy was not his son.  
And now the child knew.  
"Estel, please listen to me."  
"No, you lied to me, just like mother, Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan."  
"Yes, and I am sorry for it. But we did it because we love you."  
Estel stood up. I told you to leave me alone! I will never trust you again" He yelled.  
With that the child turned around and ran back into the house.   
Elrond didn't follow him. He knew that it was better to leave him for a while.  
  
When the Elven Lord returned to Gilraen and Glorfindel they told him what had happened.  
"Well, I guess Sinaron didn't know what he did to the boy. He said will never trust us again."  
Gilraen had tears in her eyes. "I will go to him." She said.  
Elrond shook his head. "I think it's better if we leave him alone for a while. He has to calm down first."  
  
But he didn't calm down.   
Two weeks after what had happened he still didn't speak to Elrond. He spoke to his mother, to his foster brothers and to Glorfindel, it wasn't as always, but at least he spoke to them.   
It was obvious that the boy felt betrayed by the Elven Lord. He had loved and trusted him, and then he had to find out that he was not even his father.  
Elrond could understand him. But it hurt him to see how Estel avoided him. He had always loved him just like he loved his sons and his daughter, who was still in Lorien. But Estel didn't want to see that anymore.  
  
One day Elladan came to Estel's room and knocked on the door.   
"Who's there?"  
"It's me, Elladan."  
The boy sighed. "Come in."  
The Elf sat down next to his foster brother and gently touched his shoulder. "Why don't you come out, Estel? The weather is great and the others are all in the garden."  
"I don't want to."  
"Why are you doing this to ada?"  
Estel looked at him. "He's not my father."  
"Oh, yes. He is!"  
"No, he's not. I'm a Man and he's an Elf. He's not my father."  
"But he loves you like a son. That's the only thing that matter. Wasn't he always like a father to you?"  
The boy didn't answer and looked to the ground.  
"Ada is very sad because you're not talking to him."  
Estel looked up to his brother. "You mean I should talk to him?"  
Elladan nodded. "That would make him very happy, Estel."   
The boy nodded and slowly walked out of his room.  
  
When he headed towards the garden he ran into Elrond, who wanted to find out where Elladan had gone.  
"Oh, hello Estel."  
The boy smiled shyly. "Hello. May I talk to you?"  
"Of course."  
They sat down on the chairs. "What do you want to talk about?"  
"Elladan told me that you loved me like I was your own son. Is that true?"  
The Elven Lord smiled gently. "Of course it is true."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you sad." The boy said silently.  
Elrond gently took him into his arms. "It's alright, Estel." He whispered. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth. But I ... I guess I didn't want to think about it. I love you too much."  
"I love you, too." He smiled brightly. "Ada."  
The Elven Lord gently kissed his forehead. "Nin ion."  
  
The End 


End file.
